


Wait Optimus is what

by Transformer_Fan_Girl_01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Genderbending, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01/pseuds/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01
Summary: this is a story if how optimus team found out "his" secret.And please be nise this my first story.





	1. chapter 1

Wait Optimus is what?  
Thinking .  
“Talking”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Rachet POV)  
Today I was checking the scan’s of the team today! When I was on Optimus’s I found something shocking! I checked again to be sure I was not miss reading but I was not ! I went to find Optimus but was nowhere to be found. I asked Bulkhead where Optimus was he said on the roof so I went up to the roof and found Optimus watching the sunset!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Optimus’s POV)  
I was think of should I tell them? My secret or just keep it to myself?  
Then I heard someone behind me I new who it was so I just said his name! Hello old friend I said what are you doing up here ? I was wondering if there is something your not telling me. Old friend ,He said. Why would you think that? I said in a curious voice.  
Because I found some interesting information of your scans ! He said. Now I was worried does he now ? I thought . What did you find? I said in a worried voice. That you are a femme said Ratchet . What? Said a lot of voices behind use. We turned to see the whole team behind them. Arcee with a face of shock and Bee with a blush of his face and Bulkhead in utter shock and blushing. I was so glad they found out. But now they know that I am a she they will most likely more protective when around the decepticon ! Hopefully Megatron does not now !  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To be continued !


	2. optmus is a what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback to tell them how it happen and how the decepticons found out.

Wait Optimus is what ? 2  
Thinking  
“Talking”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Bulkhead’s POV)

Wait did Rachet just say what I think he said?  
Arcee said what i was think, “Did you just say Optimus is a femme ?”  
“Yes I did Arcee” said Ratchet. “Let me explain ? ok ?” said Optimus.  
“Ok go ahead. Explain please ?” I said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Optimus POV)  
“Well it all started.When I got the matrix of leadership” .  
Flashback

“By the allspark!” I said. “Arora Pax you are deemed worthy to be a prime do you accept?!” said Primus.  
“Yes I accept!” said I “Then I have but one question Do you want to hide the fact you are a femme or show that you are a femme?” said Primus. “I want to hide it just in case of a problem with Megatron because he will take advantage of that so please hide that I am a femme!” said I  
“As your wish arise Artemis prime the last of the prime’s” said Primus.!

End of flashback

“That is why I cept it a secret! To keep Megatron from knowing I am a femme so he would leave me alone and I wanted to be able to prove I am strong and I am not so weak because I am a femme!” I said. “Wait you think we would think you are weak no way dude err girl we think you are cool and know we now why you are so strange when we talk about a femme’s! That explained a lot!” Bulkhead said. “Thank you Bulkhead.” I said. “Well guess now we can’t call you Boss Bot no more since you are a femme well how about Miss bot ?” said Bulkhead.  
“I don’t mind at all but don’t call me that in front of Megatron i don’t want him to find out I am a femme!” I said  
“Ok Boss Bot if you say so.” Bulkhead said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week has passed .  
Outside of bass on patrol with Arcee and Bulkhead  
(Bulkhead’s POV)  
“So Arcee how is it not being the only femme in bace?!” I said  
“Way better! I now have a girl to talk to now so it is nice!” said Arcee  
“So is it nice to have someone to talk to now!” I said.  
“Yes,It is very nice to know I am not the only one in base. I still don’t get why Optimus hided that she is a femme?” Said Arcee  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(No one’s POV)  
On patrol Arcee and Bulkhead

What they didn’t know was they were being watched by Soundwave when he heard that there leader Optimus prime is a femme he thought to tell Megatron so he went back to the Nemeses.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Soundwave’s POV)  
On the Nemeses.

I went to Megatron’s throne room and he was on his throne when I came in the room.  
He asked what I have to report so I played the recording .  
When I showed him the recording the room went silent then Megatron let out a laugh.  
That was so diabolical I was even scared and it was a long time since I was afride  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Megatron’s POV)  
On the Nemeses.

When Soundwave should me that recording I was surprised at first then a plan came to mind it was so diabolical I laugh it surprised everyone. When I stopped I decided to put my plan into action. “Soundwave I want you to set a trap for the autobot’s and when they come I want everyone to take care of of everyone but leave the Prime to me. I have a way to show her true frame and see if it pretty or ugly. I want to find out if she hide it because if it it awful or gorgeous!” said I.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To be continued!


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team prime's alarm goes off and there is trouble.  
> And when they got there everything went wrong at the end.

Wait Optimus is what? 3  
Thinking  
“Talking”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Optimus POV)

When the alarm went off we knew it was trouble.  
We went to the coordinates and what we found was shocking .  
Right in front of us was Megatron with a device in his hands pointed at… ME!!!!!  
He shot it at me and then I turned into my femme form as a Prime then I saw Megatron smile at me and then said. “Well Prime if I knew you had a irresistible frame I would have asked you to surrender to me a long time ago!” He chuckled. “She will Never surrender to you if we have anything to say about it!” Said an angry Rachet. Megatron growled at Ratchet remark and said “ATTACK !“  
We attacked back I went against Megatron, Ratchet against Knockout , Arcee against Airachnid, Bulkhead against Breakdown and Bumblebee against Starscream.  
Everyone of Team Prime won but me and Megatron were still fighting.  
Then he pulled a dirty trick he used an energon prob on me I was knocked out and before I went into unconsciousness I heard my team yell my name then I lost consciousness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Megatron’s POV)

When she lost consciousness I picked her up and took her throw our ground bridge and when we were on my ship I took her to my quarters I sat her on my berth waiting till she wakes up. When I heard a grown I watched as my Optimus Prime woke up then she stared with shock at me I showed an evil smirk and said “How was your sleep sweet spark.” “We-were am I.” my Optimus said. “In my quarters sweet spark.” I said. “Wait in your… did you just call me sweet spark?!” She said shocked and worry in her voice. “Yes I did Optimus. Such a boy name for such a femme I must say.” I said. “Well that is not my real prime name!?” She said “Oh? Really do tell me your real name is then!” I said. “Never going to happen.” She said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Rachet POV)  
AT Autobot Base

I can’t believe I let him take her I will get you back my love I promise I thought.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To be continued


	4. escape ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets find out what happen shall we?

Wait Optimus is what ? 4

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(POV Optimus )  
“We-were am I.” I said. “In my quarters sweetspark.” said a voice. “Wait in your… did you just call me sweet spark?!” I said shocked and worry in my voice. “Yes I did Optimus. Such a boy name for such a femme I must say.” said Megatron. “Well that is not my real prime name!?” I said “Oh? Really do tell me your real name is then!” Megatron said. “Never going to happen.” I said.”And why would you call me sweetspark.” I continued  
“Well lets see I said it because….” he simply said before I interrupted him. “ No you can’t mean….OOOO NO NO NO no no no ! This can’t be happening “ I said.  
“ Oh it is my soon to be sparkmate” he said happily. “I will never be your sparkmate you glitch.” I said angry.  
“No! Just watch me make you mine.Now let’s get that battle mask off shall we.” he said.  
“Nope not going to happen.” I said as he got closer then I kick him into the control panel then it short circuited and let me have full use of my body. Then I dashed out of there so fast I was sure I was a blur. Then I heard a ground bridge open right behind me.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(POV Ratchet)  
When I locked on Optimus signal I dashed in before the others had a chance.  
When I was throw I saw the one I was looking for my life, my love , my spark.

Then she said “Can we leave now Ratchet I don’t want to be near this place ever again”  
“As you wish my friend.” I said.

Then we were at base we were so happy to have her back. Then Optimus asked to see me in private for a moment, I said “Sure”.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Normal POV)

Optimus and Ratchet were on the roof of the base.

Then Optimus asked him a question.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(POV Ratchet)

When Optimus asked to talk to me I was curious then he asked me a question I did not expect.

“Ratchet do you love me?” she said   
“What makes you say that optimus?” I asked scared. Was I found out. Was she mad.  
“I don’t know I was just going to ask.” she said quite sadly. Wait was she saying I love you to me?  
“Are you saying…… you love me?!” I said hopefully.  
“Yes…...do you hate me?” she asked.  
“No I do not hate you.I actualy love you back!” i said   
“Really.” she asks in disbelief.  
“Yup.” I said “So will you be my sparkmate?” I asked unsure.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Optimus POV)

I was waiting a long time to hear those words out of his mouth for so long and now they came.

“So will you be my sparkmate?” Ratchet asked.  
“Yes………. a million times yes!!!!” I said and I hugged him and he hugged me back then we kissed.

Then we heard a lot of awwwwwwww’s

We turned around to see everyone right there with happy faces.  
“Finally you guys got together” says Miko.  
“I got to agree with her.” said Bulkhead

With everyone nodding.

“Wait you were spying on use.” said a very embarrassed Ratchet.  
“Yup” said a very chirpy Miko.  
“Oh and everyone my true name is Artemis prime!” I said  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ON THE Nemesis(POV Megatron)

“I can’t believe she escaped how did she escape!!.” I said not in a happy tone.  
“Sorry my lord Megatron but……………?” said Starscream.  
“But what Starscream.” I said in a not so patient tone.  
“Somehow the autobot’s got a ground-bridge on the ship and toke her to base with them.” he said.  
“I want a nother capture mission. Now!” I said.  
“Yes Lord Megatron.” says every one.  
“But I must say why is her name Optimus. Is that not a boy name my lord.” says Knockout.  
“Yes. She told me that was not her real name but be assured we will find out.” I said  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To be continued


	5. the final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well last chapter hop you all liked the story till next time

Wait Optimus is what ? 5  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week after the spark merge ceremony

(Ratchets POV)  
We are now sparkmates I am the most happy is mech alive.  
Then the alarm went off saying decepticon activate.  
Then Artemis said her usually “Autobots roll out” but since I am her sparkmate I go on every mission she goes on.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------On the battlefield  
(Artemis’s POV)

We were faced to faced with the decepticons.  
Wait if everyone of them was here than where is Megatron!  
“Hello again sweet-spark I still don’t know your real name?” said Megatron  
“Don’t you dare call my sparkmate that you fragger!” said Ratchet.  
“Oh so you dare claim my prize? I will deactivate you then tack her for myself.” said Megatron.

Then we fought with the same people again this time me and Megatron fell in a ditch.  
He tripped me and made me fall on my back then got on top of me and started ripping my battle-mask off.Then to my horror he got it off.I felt so exposed.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Megatron’s POV)

When I ripped the mask off I was mesmerized by her beauty and her full heart shaped lips.  
They were beautiful and he was about to kiss her when he was rammed off by someone!  
When he look up he say the old medic who I have to kill to get her to become mine.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Artemis’s POV)

“Finally you got hear just in time!” I said  
“Well go thing to shall we kill him now and end this war Artemis?” said Ratchet.  
“Yes……. You just told him my name Ratchet.” I said  
“Whoops sorry. Shall we?” he said.  
“Yes we shall.” I said  
Then we killed Megatron and we won the war restored Cybertron and we had a family.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Well that is it but next story I write will be about there family. Well until next time.


End file.
